


Альфа как источник беспокойства

by Saysly



Series: Диалоги для слабаков [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic Bliss, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA Husbands, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poor Jack, Porn With Plot, Protective!Jack, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, omega Brock, poor Brock, winter soldier - Freeform, world building
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брока окружают альфы, и они вызывают в нем чувство тревоги, чувство опасности, чувство неуверенности и, изредка, чувство защищенности.Чувства вообще очень обманчивая штука, по мнению Брока.





	Альфа как источник беспокойства

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Alpha as a source of worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601339) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



> Брок и Джек переживают моменты близости в подходящие и не очень моменты.  
> Раскрывается несколько неприятных сторон их отношений.  
> По времени где-то через год после первой встречи и через семь лет.  
> Появляются члены семей и команд, мир куда-то растет сам почти без моей помощи

Свою первую течку Брок провел с Бри. Бри была старше его на два года и тоже была омегой, поэтому знала, что предстоит младшему брату. Во время ее первой течки их родители еще были живы, и с Бри был какой-то нанятый отцом альфа из агентства. Но теперь у них была только бабушка, а альфа рядом с подростком в первую течку — не самая современная идея. Поэтому бабушка отправила их обоих в логово, устроенное в пристройке и видевшее уже несколько поколений Рамлоу.

Бри не так много могла сделать для Брока, потому что он в основном был занят тем, что скулил, сжавшись в комок по одеялом, или ныл, вжавшись в колени Бри, а та вслух читала ему ерундовые приколы из твиттера. Четыре дня идиотских шуток и боли. Им обоим повезло с продвинутостью их бабушки, обеспечившей их после супрессантами, чтобы «не портить шалопаям жизнь». Шалопаями были не только Брок и Бри, но и их родители, и сестры мамы, и какие-то троюродные родственники... Бабушка любила растить шалопаев и делала это максимально современными методами, чтобы никто не посмел назвать ее старой каргой в неполные семьдесят лет.

На самом деле, их родители не были настолько жестокими, чтобы назвать детей одинаково. Бри по документам числилась как Бриджит, и грозила вырасти в такую же красотку, как знаменитая актриса, которую обожал их отец-альфа. Однако после аварии Бри хотела быть ближе с Броком, и требовала звать ее укороченным именем. Чем старше они становились, тем сильнее стиралась разница в возрасте, и все принимали их за близнецов, а похожие имена играли солидную роль в их жизни.

Это продлилось, правда, только до того дня, когда Бри познакомилась с каким-то придурком — потому что нельзя быть нормальным, когда тебя зовут Пабло и ты маляр. (Маляр! Брок часто порывался спросить, почему парень Бри не пошел дальше по карьерной лестнице, но не хотел выслушивать часовую лекцию о том, как полагается вести себя _приличной_ омеге. Брок и правила приличия не особо друг с другом дружили.) Для Пабло Бри стала исключительно Бриджит, и на церемонию закрепления их связи он приезжал уже из тренировочного лагеря. Бри была куда красивее актрисы, и Брок в поздравительной речи пожелал, чтобы это вдохновило Пабло стать ближе к Пикассо в своих трудах. Он рассчитывал, что присутствие почти всего клана родственников убережет его от ранней смерти от рук старшей сестры.

*

Брок лежит на спине и тихо стонет от волшебных ощущений языка Джека, кружащего вдоль его ануса. Огромные горячие ладони альфы поддерживают задницу Брока приподнятой в воздухе безо всяких видимых усилий, ноги Брока комфортно лежат на широких плечах, словно для этого и созданных. Его член, налившийся едва на половину, удобно лежит на животе, блестящий от слюны и семени. Джек повязал его уже три раза с начала течки, каждый раз доводя до оргазма, а теперь, когда лихорадка первой волны отступила, Брок наслаждается вниманием альфы, который неожиданно оказался большим любителем заласкать свою омегу языком. Джек не подводит Брока близко к оргазму, не мучает его простату — он просто широко водит по мягким, припухшим краям его дырки, наслаждаясь не свойственной Броку покорностью и податливостью.

Язык едва скользит в анус, согнувшись, подхватывает верхний край и выскальзывает лакающим движением. Брок тихо ахает, втягивает живот, напряженно замирает и снова расслабляется, когда больше ничего не происходит. Из-под полуприкрытых век он видит, что Джек улыбается — той маленькой улыбкой краешком рта, которую всегда приберегает исключительно для Брока. Джек трется щекой о промежность Брока, гладя нежную кожу шелковистой бородой и водя губами по подрагивающему анусу. Дождавшись, когда Брок обмякнет, Джек снова скользит в него языком, носом подталкивая яйца, еще не готовые к новому оргазму. Свернув язык трубочкой, Джек несколько раз толкается им в Брока, ища нежную слизистую субстанцию его смазки. Брок чувствует, как где-то в глубине его тела что-то двигается и течет по внутренним стенкам, радостно рвущееся ублажить альфу. Джек подхватывает новую порцию смазки, лакающим движением вынимает язык, снова подхватив край ануса, и Брок снова ахает и выгибается.

Джек продолжает эту игру до подхода следующей волны. Почувствовав, что Брок перестал расслабляться в его руках, он в последний раз прижимается ртом к его дырке, всасывая ее в пародии на поцелуй и улыбаясь долгому протяжному стону. Спустив ноги Брока со своих плеч на постель, Джек тянется за бутылкой воды, нависает над Броком и ждет, пока тот не выпьет половину. И если в обычный день Брок еще пытается спорить с альфой, то во время течки он только приоткрывает зацелованные раскрасневшиеся губы и послушно пьет, зная, что неповиновение приведет к наказанию, и он вполне может остаться без узла.

(На самом деле, Джек, наверное, ни за что не оставит его так мучиться, потому что Джек сам в гоне. Джеку нужно вязать омегу. Но даже если бы это был обычный день, он не стал бы издеваться над Броком, лишая его необходимого. Жизненно важного. _Себя_. Но Брок слишком потерян в мареве гормонов, чтобы осознавать это, и Джек позволяет себе манипулировать вздорным партнером. Разумеется, наказания тому в случае чего не избежать, но оно будет куда легче.)

Джек пьет сам и отставляет пустую бутылку в сторону. Осмотрев Брока, он вопросительно приподнимает брови, с удовольствием глядя, как тот густо заливается краской. Джек дает ему выбор. Джек всегда дает ему выбор, в какой позе они будут наслаждаться друг другом. Брок слишком красиво стесняется, чтобы лишать себя такого удовольствия. Вот и сейчас, омега, отведя взгляд и закусив губу, ерзает под альфой, пытаясь решить, как он хочет и как дать об этом понять. Чтобы там ни выдумывал Брок, мысли Джек читать не умеет, поэтому всегда ждет, пока тот скажет, или хотя бы покажет, что он хочет.

При том, что в обычное время Джек вяжет его на ночь всегда в одной позе — накрыв и придавив собой как живым щитом, спиной к груди, в течке Брок на удивление жаждет разнообразия. (Брок жаждет внимания. Еще больше. Вообще всё внимание, какое есть у альфы, должно принадлежать ему.) Брок приподнимается, уперевшись рукой в грудь Джека, и тот подается толчку, отстраняясь и садясь на колени. Первый раз он повязал Брока в привычной им обоим позе, но потом Брок требовал секса лицом к лицу. Брок хочет видеть альфу, хочет знать, что тот видит его, что альфа смотрит на него, рассматривает его, может быть, даже _любуется_ им. Брок хочет, чтобы Джек им любовался. Брок вот всегда любуется Джеком. Да, украдкой, но это все равно считается.

Брок подталкивает Джека сесть на задницу и седлает его, обхватив за шею. Джек усмехается и приподнимает брови. Брок краснеет, отводит взгляд, но позы не меняет. Ерзая и прислушиваясь к своему телу, он почти не замечает, как на его бедра ложатся ладони Джека, мягко поправляя его позу, подсказывая выгнуть спину и выставить задницу, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Брок, следя за реакцией альфы, осторожно обхватывает пальцами ствол его члена и направляет в себя. Джек опять улыбается, тянется ко рту Брока и лижет его по губам, пока тот, приставив головку члена к своему входу, медленно на него насаживается.

В действиях Брока почти нет неуверенности их первых общих ночей. Он приоткрывает рот и лижет альфу в ответ, ведет бедрами, принимая его глубже, не отводя взгляда от глаз Джека. В зеленых озерах отражаются два Брока — оба взъерошенные, растрепанные, раскрасневшиеся и отчаянно влюбленные. Брок смыкает веки и скользит по всей длине ствола вниз, сжав ладони на плечах Джека. Он не хочет двигаться. Он не хочет лишаться этого сладкого ощущения связанности. Он крепче прижимается к Джеку и начинает приподниматься, чтобы обеспечить альфе движение по члену, но тот кладет ладони ему на пояс и легко удерживает на месте. Брок роняет голову Джеку на плечо, касаясь губами сгиба шеи, покрытого следами его губ и зубов, глубоко вдыхает и старается не расплакаться. От переизбытка чувств он пульсирует вокруг толстого ствола внутри, и Джек начинает мягко поглаживать его по спине, целуя в висок и в макушку и куда дотянется. Брок одновременно чувствует, как по его телу катится девятым валом очередная волна течки, и как в нем растет узел Джека. Две стихии сталкиваются, и его разум заливает белым светом. Брок всхлипывает, сжимается, кончает и отключается, провалившись в беспамятство в безопасности рук альфы. Впереди еще три дня покоя и счастья.

*

Первую совместную течку Брок с Джеком проводят в доме бабушки Брока. Брок не знает, как это получилось. Когда они оформили документы, и Джек обеспечил Брока супрессантами, и врач, который не требовал Брока немедленно рожать, предложил им несколько вариантов циклов — с одно-, пяти- и десятилетним интервалом, они выбрали однолетний, потому что так было лучше для их здоровья, и так подкошенного убойными армейскими препаратами. И еще Джек не хотел лишаться возможности трахнуть Брока в течке больше одного раза, потому что при их образе более частый цикл они себе позволить не могли, а до конца десятилетнего банально могли не дожить.

 _Таблетки — галочка._  
_Документы — галочка._  
_Контролируемо синхронизированные циклы — галочка._

Броку не пришло в голову, что стоит определиться и с подходящим местом для такого важного события. Это, конечно, не церемония скрепления связи, в их случае, если откинуть обстоятельства, прошедшая в крайне романтичной обстановке — за границей, под звездным небом, когда они оба не знали имен друг друга... В общем, Брок, наверное, спокойно бы отнесся к неделе в одном из семейных отсеков на медицинском этаже базы, где все было клинически стерильным, правильным и пропахшим лекарствами.

Наверное, стоило ожидать, что Джек опять посмотрит на него своим фирменным взглядом _как-тебе-такое-в-голову-пришло_ и в мягкой форме предложит рассмотреть другие варианты, даже оставив Броку буклет из их же клиники с приторно-розовым заголовком «Ваша первая совместная течка — пять шагов к идеалу!» Брока затошнило от одного вида дебильно улыбающихся на обложке моделей, которых его мозг в клинике милостиво проигнорировал.

Буклет настоятельно рекомендовал выбрать уютное, безопасное место, и выбирать его необходимо было омеге, потому что суровых альф не смущали пустыни и семейные палаты клиник. (Брок не знал, что его они должны были смущать. Чем клиника была не безопасной? С уютом беда, да, но Брок не знал, как уют выглядит, и прекрасно с этим жил, соблюдая простые правила уборки в их отсеке на базе и в квартире Джека в городе).

Немаловажными наравне с местом проведения течки (Брок как будто дом к приему президента готовил, черт побери) были пункты по выбору продуктов питания (ничего острого и молочного. Брок решил не искать в интернете причин), по выбору продуктов сексуальной индустрии (смазка без вкуса, гель для лечения стертых, ссаженных и покусанных мест, средства для чистки, ужас вообще сколько всяких средств) и по выбору белья. Брок долгое время в ступоре смотрит на украшенный кружевами и вышивкой шелк с кучей бантиков, рюшечек и каких-то блестящих штучек.

Пятым пунктом было указано настроение. Брок чувствует, что его настроение где-то в районе смертельной паники. Он откладывает буклет на стол — очень аккуратно, стараясь не помять и не порвать, чтобы не огорчать Джека небрежностью, — берет телефон, ключи и молча уходит из дома.

*

Бабушка оглядывает Джека с ног до головы (это занимает много времени, потому что Джек огромный. Брок никак не привыкнет, насколько его альфа огромный.) Джек молча ждет, спокойно держа в одной руке аккуратный букет светло-розовых тюльпанов, а другой выводя успокаивающие круги на пояснице Брока, словно тут не его смотрины проводят, а омеги. Бабушка широко улыбается, показывает Броку два больших пальца, забирает у Джека цветы и зовет их в дом. Джек, приподняв бровь, поворачивается к Броку, залившемуся краской и мечтающему перестать смущаться собственного альфы. Он обожает бабушку ( _он обожает Джека_ ). Он чертовски рад, что его сестра не смогла приехать, потому что у детей школа. (Брок рад, что их цикл пришелся на школьные занятия. Он все еще не понимает, как так вышло, что они проведут общую первую течку в доме его бабушки. Он списывает тот телефонный разговор на помутнение рассудка.)

Переступив через порог, Брок полной грудью вдыхает запах дома. Он _соскучился_. Он так привык к универсальным запахам военных баз, что почти забыл, каким счастьем наполняется сердце, когда нос улавливает родную с детства смесь: альфа-семья-вкусно-тепло-безопасно. _Уютно_. Джек тоже на супрессантах (их циклы просчитаны так, чтобы обеспечивать гон и течку в заранее подписанный недельный отгул, которого Брок ждет с поджимающимися на ногах пальцами), но даже он вдыхает полной грудью, не закрываясь от переполняющего дом запаха бабушки Брока - старая альфа прожила в этом доме с рождения. Может быть, Джек так спокоен, потому что в запахе Брока есть ноты запаха его бабушки. Может быть, Джек вообще всегда спокоен. Брок счастлив, что его альфы не будут спорить и перетягивать его на себя.

Бабушка отпустила Брока в армию, потому что считала, что он никогда не остепенится. Мужчины-омеги были редкостью в мире, и константой - в ее семье. Она знала, чего от них ждать. Брок помнил расцветшее в ее голосе удовольствие, когда попросил по телефону разрешение привести в ее дом своего альфу. Не альфу, с которым он провел течку, или был пару раз в баре, или решил проверить чувства. Альфу, который поставил на него метку. Альфу, который спросил, какие цветы нужно принести бабушке Брока. Альфу, который приготовил запеканку (и если бы Брок буквально накануне не съел целый противень, он бы не позволил Джеку нести запеканку бабушке. Джек готовит как бог. А Брок жадина.) _Своего_ альфу.

Брок знает, что у Джека в сумке лежат средства нужного вида, вкуса и назначения, которые он в отчаянии попросил его купить. Тот, узнав, что Брок выбрал для них логово в доме его бабушки, весь как-то сразу стал словно мягче и светлее и тут же согласился взять на себя остальные пункты из дурацкого буклета. Хотя, может быть, не такого уж и дурацкого. Брок чувствует, как его покидает паника. Даже краем глаза заметив что-то кружевное среди упакованных Джеком вещей (сочно-золотистое, а не розовое!), он лишь закатывает глаза, больше не испытывая желания сбежать на край света или хотя бы что-то разбить.

*

Течка в гребаных лесах Амазонки не была ни неожиданной, ни продуманной, ни особо приятной. Они должны были вернуться с миссии за три дня до начала, отчитаться, собрать вещи и поехать к ждавшей их бабушке Брока, за пять лет привыкшей уже принимать их в своем доме и продолжавшей шутливо требовать Джека обеспечить ее уже новым поколением Рамлоу. Брок каждый раз возмущенно вскидывается, вспоминая всех племянников и племянниц, которые могут обеспечить досуг целому взводу нянек. Джек кротко улыбается и гладит его по пояснице, успокаивающе целует в висок или просто укладывает на себя, чтобы унять бушующую омегу. (Брок никогда никому не говорит, что если у них и появится ребенок, то он будет Роллинзом, а не Рамлоу. Это дело принципа. Но об этом никто не знает. Возможно.)

Самолет, который должен был забрать три трупа и шесть живых человек, включая одного из местных наркоборонов, оказывается сбит на подлете.

Брок теперь может заложить душу, что течка в тихой уютной пустыне куда предпочтительнее течки в джунглях, густо населенных змеями, крокодилами, обезьянами и прочими тварями, среди которых члены их отряда. Он в очередной раз убеждается, что пункт про настроение из того древнего буклета был очень важным. Да и про место тоже. Из-за постоянного напряжения он вечно зажат, и ему чертовски больно каждый раз, когда Джек натягивает его на свой узел. Они не раздеваются. Они не меняют позы. Они стравливают самые тяжелые пики, отделенные от всех рядом кустов, не обеспечивающих даже подобия уединения. Они расцепляются, натягивают штаны и идут дальше, к новой точке эвакуации, где вероятность подставить под артиллерию еще один самолет куда меньше, чем раньше.

Вестфолл выбивает зубы наркобарону, красивому мексиканцу, альфе до мозга костей, за какой-то комментарий касательно Брока, который тот даже не понял, потому что не знает языка. Вестфолл _бета_. Беты все с приветом, особенно когда дело касается омег, но Джек словно выбирал себе в отряд людей по уровню безумия в крови. Брок не переспрашивает, что сказал придурок про его задницу, или стоны, или член. Он отдает Вестфоллу последний шоколадный батончик, потому что им осталось продержаться всего два дня, и это не такая большая жертва, как можно было бы подумать по заблестевшим глазам их связиста.

Брок спихивает на землю плюхнувшуюся на плечо змеюку мерзко-зеленого цвета, раздраженно зашипевшую и уползшую куда-то в траву. Змеи — не вкусно. Особенно когда ты в течке. Особенно когда ты вымотан так, что хочешь попроситься на руки к своему альфе. К любому альфе. У Брока так ноет нутро от той дряни, которой они здесь питаются, что он готов попроситься на руки к гребаному мексиканцу, который выглядит также паршиво, как и все они. Брок молчит и шагает за Джеком, не отводя взгляда от широкой спины. От большой, красивой, надежной спины. Брок мечтает, как заберется на эту спину, сожмет зубы на соленом загривке, обнимет руками широченную грудь, толкнется членом в твердую поясницу...

Брок встряхивается. Закусывает губу. Отводит взгляд, когда Джек оглядывается, словно что-то почуяв. Даже после стольких лет Брок не уверен, что Джек не читает его мысли. С другой стороны, он его все еще не прибил. Отлупил несколько раз так, что Брок порой до сих пор передергивается, уронив взгляд на широкий форменный ремень, но не убил. Значит, не подслушивает. Не знает. Брок осторожно выдыхает и пытается думать о чем-то нейтральном. Едва прикормленная течка все еще ворочается в его венах, плюя на стресс и требуя внимания. Брок выдыхает через нос, опускает взгляд, чтобы не пялиться на спину Джека, и пялится на его _задницу_. Вдыхает. Смотрит себе под ноги. Да, так безопаснее. И змей видно, и задницу не видно.

Броку отчаянно жалко густо-зеленого шелка, лежавшего на верхней полке в шкафу Джека.

Может быть, ему, как омеге, можно не только в течку?..

*

Пальцы Джека уверенно и привычно двигаются в анусе Брока, используя его природную смазку для гладкого скольжения. Два шершавых толстых пальца, с мозолистыми подушечками, с аккуратно постриженными ногтями, тщательно вылизанные Броком перед тем, как Джек вставил их в него. Брок сидит на коленях у Джека, широко раскинув ноги и вцепившись обеими руками в предплечье Джека, прижатое к его груди, запрокинув голову ему на плечо и прикрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть ничего вокруг. Джек посасывает его ухо в такт движением, ласкает раковину языком, прослеживая каждый изгиб и завиток плоти так, словно никогда раньше его не видел. Его пальцы двигаются медленно и неторопливо, задевая костяшками края ануса на выходе и едва нажимая на простату, когда оказываются глубоко внутри.

Джек никуда не спешит. Джек смотрит на розовый член Брока, текущий тому на живот, и ласкает его изнутри и снаружи. Джек хороший альфа. Джек хороший солдат. Джек умеет это сочетать, даже когда это кажется невозможным. Он вынимает из Брока пальцы, прислушиваясь к заполошному дыханию. Брок близко. Еще немного ласк, и Брок выгнется, стиснет пальцы на руке Джека и выплеснется, заляпав сладковато пахнущей омежьей спермой их обоих. Джек медленно ведет пальцами от яиц вверх по стволу Брока, прижимая его к животу и облизываясь. Розовая головка члена омеги выглядит как самое вкусное лакомство в мире. Сегодня _не его_. Он проводит большим пальцем по влажной коже, трет щелку, закусывает мочку Брока и, прикрыв глаза, позволяет себе забыться на пару мгновений.

Затем встряхивается, снова опускает руку вниз и вводит уже три пальца в мягкую, податливую плоть. Брок внутри как шелковый. Гладкий, мокрый, горячий. Зовущий. Отдающийся. Джек вздыхает. Аккуратно надавливает на простату и не отпускает, чувствуя привычное удовольствие от того, как Брок ахает, выдыхая его имя. Обычно болтливый, во время секса Брок остается таким же застенчивым и малословным, каким был в самый первый их раз, только тогда он без конца шептал «пожалуйста, альфа, не надо», а теперь из его рта бесконечной песней льется «пожалуйста, Джек, еще».

 _Джек. Джек. Джек._ Никогда альфа. Только если засранец дразнится. Только если чувствует себя в безопасности. Только если что-то не так.

— Джек. Пожалуйста, Джек. _Джек_.

Джек проворачивает запястье, и Брок предсказуемо выгибается, всхлипывает и кончает. Он обмякает, сыто улыбающийся, довольный, теплый и родной, оседает приятным весом в руках Джека. Омега. Выбранная им самим. Полученная в награду за отличную службу. Взятая там, где никто не спросит, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло. Джек знал, что Пирс не просто так разрешил взять ему омегу.

Он поднимает взгляд на их единственного свидетеля.

*

Брок начинает подозревать, что кто-то специально подстраивает гадости им с Джеком. Иначе как еще объяснить, что в седьмую годовщину они застревают в засыпанной снегом России? Да, они хотя бы не на улице, а в добротном доме, где есть еда и вода, и отопление, и несколько комнат, чтобы разместить всех с достаточным удобством (и его ушам вполне отчетливо слышно, как через комнату тем же самым заняты Андерсен с Мерсье, и как в комнате между ними храпят беты, игнорируя всё и вся). И нет змей и песка и стреляющих по ним солдат ( _и запаха дома, и теплого супа, и солнечного тепла..._ ).

На самом деле, Брок весьма смутно осознает, что есть вокруг, а что нет, потому что самое главное — Джек, а Джек есть. Когда есть Джек, все остальное перестает иметь значение. Когда есть Джек, обо всем можно забыть, о _себе_ можно забыть, можно просто забыть. Раствориться в горячих руках, горячем дыхании, оседающем на коже, горячих взглядах. Брок чувствует краем сознания, что горячих взглядов как-то больше одного, и это вроде бы неправильно. С другой стороны, Джек за всем проследит. Дело омеги — показывать альфе, как он наслаждается его вниманием. Брок наслаждается. Он понимает, что они не дома, что рядом их соратники, возможно, этим и вызвано ощущение чьего-то присутствия.

Брок плавает в мареве течки, открываясь и принимая, и даже если ему что-то кажется неправильным, он реагирует только на голос Джека, беспрерывно что-то шепчущий в замусоленное ухо. Брок хихикает, захваченный мыслью, что Джек сжует его ухо к концу течки, и он будет выглядеть совсем по-дурацки. Джеку обычно нравится, когда он смеется, но сейчас он успокаивает его, велит быть тише, _тише, детка, вот так, тихо, сладкий._ Точно, они не дома. Нельзя тревожить остальных. Им не достанется, и они обидятся. Брок смеется, но _тихо_ , потому что так велел Джек, потому что нельзя не слушаться альфу. Он восхищен тем, как Джек всегда справляется со своим гоном. Может быть, дело в том, что сейчас только начало, что его еще не затянуло так, как Брока, может быть. Может быть. Может быть.

Брока ведет, когда в растянутую Джеком дырку протискивается толстый член, слишком быстро и непривычно. Брок охает, но Джек уже что-то меняет, исправляет, успокаивает его, обнимает, гладит по голове, по бедру, по члену. У Джека дюжина рук, и он везде успевает. Брок снова смеется и расслабляется. Джек сделает все, как надо. Даже если Броку кажется, что что-то не так, это не значит, что оно в самом деле не так. Так? Он поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в шею Джека, глубоко вдыхает и проваливается в течку полностью, перестав осознавать что-либо вообще.

*

Джек держит Брока раскрытым, так, чтобы Зимнему Солдату, стоящему перед ним на коленях, было удобно его трахать. Они оба смотрят только на Брока, на то, какой он мягкий и беспомощный в руках двух огромных альф. Джек чуть морщится от запаха гона другого альфы. Джек не перестал пить супрессанты месяц назад, как Брок. Джек получил свои приказы задолго до этого. Он смотрит на Брока и прижимает его к себе, следя, чтобы Зимний не навредил его омеге. Он не знает, как сдержался и не выбил Пирсу зубы, когда тот предложил просто сунуть Брока к Солдату и дать тому самому разобраться со своей природой. Джек хороший солдат. Джек хороший альфа.

Брок дышит его запахом, привычно вжавшись лицом ему в шею. Брок стискивает ладони на удерживающей его руке. Брок так глубоко в течке, что вряд ли осознает, что происходит. Джек не уверен, помнит ли тот вообще о наличии Солдата в их комнате. Он заласкал Брока до полного погружения в пиковую волну течки, и только потом поманил стоявшего по стойке смирно Солдата. Тот, давно и часто работавший с его отрядом, привык подчиняться малейшим жестам. Стальные глаза с расплывшимися зрачками неотрывно следили за руками Джека, пока он готовил Брока. Теперь же он смотрит туда, где его член погружается в теплое мягкое нутро, как завороженный навязанным Джеком неспешным ритмом. Джек тоже смотрит.

Дырка Брока податливо раскрывается, принимая тяжелый горячий член, темный от прилившей крови. Солдат входит по самый корень довольно сильным толчком, потом, повинуясь руке Джека, медленно и ровно выходит, оставив внутри только головку. И снова. И снова. Не сбиваясь с механического ритма, держа левую руку на подлокотнике дивана, а правую — на бедре Брока для равновесия. Джек следит за его членом. Когда в основании начинает набухать узел, он показывает, чтобы Солдат больше не вытаскивал. Тот слушается, но теперь смотрит на него, ошеломленный незнакомым ощущением. В его глазах плещется искренний детский восторг. Джек вздыхает. Никто кроме него не будет об этом помнить. Солдату сотрут память после успешного завершения операции. Брок будет помнить только Джека. Джек прикрывает глаза на мгновение. Он чувствует себя старым и уставшим. Ему за сорок. Он дает убийце с железной рукой трахать свою омегу. У него горит в горле. Брок тихо стонет и мажет губами по его шее, словно почувствовав и пытаясь унять боль. Джек открывает глаза, выдыхает и берет себя в руки.

Хорошо, что Брок уже в его руках. Хорошо, что Брок уже его. Хорошо.

Он увереннее встречается взглядом с Солдатом. Они в тишине ждут, когда спадет его узел. Джек не позволит Солдату даже дышать на его омегу без надзора. Джек чувствует молчаливое одобрение в Солдате. Они все — заложники системы. Кто-то осознает это лучше, кто-то хуже. Солдат отстраняется, и Джек отправляет его в душ. Он поднимается с Броком и идет в кровать, прижимает омегу к себе и выдыхает. Впереди несколько дней этой пытки.

Солдат возвращается с мокрым полотенцем, вытирает Брока под пристальным взглядом Джека, потом ложится к ним в постель. Он ложится со стороны Джека. Забрасывает на него руку, чтобы касаться Брока кончиками пальцев. Ему Джек ничего не хочет оторвать или выбить.

Может быть, Пирс прав. Может быть, так Брок будет в большей безопасности.

Главное, что так Брок _будет_ , и его не попытаются устранить.


End file.
